Many people own or use multiple electronic devices, such as personal computers, smartphones, tablet computers, and the like. Each of these devices may be configured to require authentication before they are unlocked for use; this authentication may include a password, pattern, fingerprint, other biometric information, or similar authentication information. The user may opt to require this authentication (e.g., for a personal device), or it may be required by an employer or other agency (e.g., for a work device). Selecting, maintaining, remembering, and entering this authentication information may, however, be time-consuming and frustrating for the user.